Guide for Pro's
Tip #1: MOST IMPORTANT RULE OF ALL If you come across a yard that does not yet have damage protection but has allot of damage done, more than likely some other player is working hard on that yard and they have earned the rights to that yard. Don't be a douche bag and walk in and loot because some one else did all the hard work for you. Let those who start the yard, finish the yard. DON'T BE A DOUCHE! Tip #2 Use Your Attack Log and DP Wisely Your attack log can tell you a lot. Read it, and try and reconstruct attack. Look at your damaged yard before you rebuild. Try and use those things to learn where your weak spots might be. Improve those spots. Immediate retaliation isn't necessarily the best choice. Tip # 3 Using Booby Traps to foil the looting wave Looting monsters are more fragile than tower monsters, so use your traps to thwart the looting wave. Place them around silos, the town hall, and your resource harvesters to take out the looting monsters. Tip # 4 Monsters target nearest building in their class. Learn this behavior when attacking so that you may set up a better defense. Example: Use out buildings to lead anything monsters away from your important buildings. Tip # 5 Try to get as much tower coverage as you can The most basic rule, make your towers closer to each other (but not too close for catapults!) Tip #6 Stay the Course but Don't Be Stubborn About It As you rise to immortality through BYM. You have a lot of choices to make. Decide whether or not you want to be a defensively oriented player, an offensive oriented player, or a balance of the two. If something doesn't work, don't just give up or keep doing it over and over again. Improvise, adapt, and overecome.... REEEEECONNNNN! Tip #7 Use your shiny wisely Don't waste shiny speeding up upgrades. A good use for your initial shiny is buying extra workers, expanding your yard, and purchasing improved packing skills, as these things stay with you for your entire BYM career Tip #8 Mushrooms Mushrooms do not make good walls. Monsters have a tendency to walk right through them like a hot knife through a stick of butter. They are, however, good for collecting shiny when picked. Tip #9 Walls Solid walls with no openings will not path monsters. If there are no breaks in the wall, the monsters will simply take the most direct route through them. Openings in walls are also a good place to set booby traps. Tip #10 Study which monsters work well for each situation Cannon and Laser towers have high splash damage, so large groups of small weak monsters will get killed easily. The best monsters to use against cannons and lasers would be a few high HP monsters like Crabs. On the flip side, Snipe and Tesla towers do high damage to a single monster and have no splash damage. So the best monsters to use against these would be masses of weaker monsters. Tip # 11 Catapult defense Place high health, non-defense buildings (ex. resource gatherers) in the middle of your towers to discourage being catapulted or to speed up DP if catapulted. Tip # 12 Traps placement Avoid placing your traps on areas w/c will be 1st entered by monsters.. place it near towers and on the second line of defense.. This way monsters are already grouped before they reached the traps.. and when you read the attack log, you’ll see 20 monsters damage, 15 killed! LOL or something like that! Tip # 13 Splash damage is important Splash damage from lasers, cannons and mines is a useful tool in defense. This allows your defenses to weaken or kill multiple monsters with 1 shot, so protect your splash damage towers. A good combination would be 2 or more cannon towers covering each other while placing sniper towers in front so the sniper gets targeted first while the cannon tower provides covering fire to the monsters bunched up against the sniper tower. Tip # 14 Study monster behavior when attacking When attacking, observe how your monsters attack. Noticing certain patterns/behaviors in your monsters during your attack will help. Then, you can make use of these behaviors to your advantage. Ex. Monsters avoid walls if there’s a hole nearby. You can then study your targets wall or building placement and predict where your monsters will go once flung into battle. Tip # 15 Decorations to create a 'no-fling' zone This doesn't work anymore. Monsters can be flung on decorations since the update of the 1st december 2010. Too sad... Tip # 16 Less is more The less you have in your yard, the easier it is to defend! If you only have 3 silos and 3 of each collector but have 5 or 6 sniper towers, 5 or 6 cannon towers, 2 laser towers, and 2 tesla towers, more than likely, you wouln't be attacked as much or lose as many resources. Tip # 17 Build from the inside out Build your defense from the middle of your yard out. Building walls against your property line is a BAD defense. This only helps the raiding player accomplish what they want faster. Tip # 18 Understand your enemy Understand your yard from an attacking players point of view. Where would you attack your yard from? What is the most effective way to attack your yard with the least amount of monster loss?